


Tallon IV Spirit

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Series: Brothers Under the Sun Brawl [4]
Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Flashing/Strobe, Gen, Music Source: Metroid Prime, Music Source: Metroid series, Music Source: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Photosensitive Warning, Rescoring, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: A Spirit fanvid to the tune of "Opening / Menu (Metroid Prime)" from theSuper Smash Bros. Brawlsoundtrack. Part of a series rescoring the film: this segment covers the raid on the Lakota, Spirit's low point, and his escape from the railroad.
Series: Brothers Under the Sun Brawl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771036





	Tallon IV Spirit

Tallon IV Spirit was actually the first vid of the series started and maybe my favorite. It all started with that monologue in the intro and the comparison the directors of Spirit make between alien abductions and Spirit's assessment of the Army fort. It was also an attempt to prove to myself that I could still do rapidfire scene transitions.

At any rate, this one covers the attack on the Lakota village, Spirit's low point, and his realization while pulling the train.

* * *

Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron by Dreamworks SKG. Super Smash Bros. by Nintendo et al. Further credits in the video file.


End file.
